Wager gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and increase profitability for the operator. In the competitive wager gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for manufacturers to produce new game types or to enhance entertainment and excitement associated with existing wager gaming machines. One technique used to simplify the gaming experience and provide easier access is cashless wagering.
As casinos progress to a high-technology environment, cashless wagering games have come to the forefront. Cashless wagering systems use a currency substitute, such as a ticket, a player identification card similar to a bank card, a credit card or bank card, a specialized electronic device, token, or other modes. Cashless wagering may have many advantages including reducing or eliminating hopper fills, simplifying handpays, promoting selectable-denomination gaming, and ultimately increasing play time and customer service—resulting in greater profitability for a casino. Cashless wagering generally increases operating efficiencies through reduced labor costs and greater player satisfaction. However, casinos that implement disparate cashless wagering systems may inhibit player enjoyment; thus, it may be desirable to provide a system and method to integrate disparate cashless wagering systems.